This invention relates to a toy of the general class of aerial toys, intended to be thrown through the air from one player to another, and more particularly to such a toy of dish shape or saucer shape, commonly known as a Frisbee or a flying saucer.
It is known in the art to provide such a toy with illuminating means, so that it may be used for playing at night. An example of this is Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,246, granted Jan. 15, 1974.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved construction of this same general nature.
Another object is the provision of an illuminated frisbee which can be constructed more simply and economically and which is lighter than those of the prior art.
Still another object is the provision of an illuminated frisbee so constructed that the inner rim of the frisbee is smooth and free from all projections which might strike the fingers of a receiving player when he attempts to grasp the edge of a rapidly rotating frisbee thrown toward him.
A further object is the provision of an illuminated frisbee in which the source of illumination is at some distance inwardly from the rim and in which light from the source is led outwardly through light guide means to various circumferentially spaced points at the rim, for the triple purpose of enabling a larger number of points along the rim to be illuminated from a smaller number of sources of light, and of protecting the light sources from shock or abrasion occurring at the rim, and of keeping any heat that might be generated by the source of illumination at a point inwardly from the rim instead of causing heating of the rim where it might be objectionably noticeable to the fingers of the person throwing the frisbee or to the fingers of the person catching the frisbee.